Fate Is Just a Four-Letter Word
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: After by sheer fluke of becoming a ninja at long last, the Akatsuki will have to train the woman posthaste to prepare her for her new life of a shinobi; however, disaster once again befalls the organization now that she's become a target to Orchimaru and Kabuto. Rated MA for future reference: language, blood, rape implied, depression, torture
1. Chapter 1

**Make sure to read my other story: Fate.**

**Or else this won't make sense since it's the sequel lol**

* * *

"PLEASE KAKUZU!"

"I SAID NO AND THAT'S FINAL!"

The woman huffed and stomped outside whilst slamming the door shut; the others remained silent on the matter listening to Hidan trying to make the miser change his mind.

"Come on Kakuzu, it's been a month now so why not start her training? You're just pissing her off you know."

The miser snapped, "I refuse for anyone to train her and she'll get over it!" "What the fuck is your problem old man!? You KNOW she's been fucking wanting to be one of us ever since we got together and now she is…"

Kakuzu slammed his fist on the table and causing it to break into several pieces, "That's precisely _why_ you idiot!"

The jashinist didn't follow the miser as he stomped off into their shared room for once, mostly hurt that the brute didn't want their lover happy.

Grumbling under his breath he muttered, "Why is he so fucking stubborn about this? She's dreamed of being a ninja like us and here's her fucking chance…so why?"

Itachi entered the kitchen and murmured quietly, "Hidan, he has his reasons." "Yeah, well I don't fucking get it!"

"It's simple if you think about it….she's a ninja now and will officially be a member of the Akatsuki. There are severe consequences about this and not to mention….she's in her early twenties at a _novice_ level."

Hidan slicked back his hair and growled, "I know we've been in training and learned the fucking ways of shinobi since we could walk but….she can still be a fucking ninja. I know she won't be at jounin level on day one!"

* * *

"I agree."

They turned to look at the redhead who was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, "Despite Kakuzu's demand, Olivia _needs_ to start learning our ways and quickly. Her chakra level is so unbalanced and needs to learn to control it, not to mentioning concealing it from the enemy which as you two may have noticed misfortune seems to follow her….just like us."

The others heard and silently agreed as Tobi spoke up, "Tobi was already teaching Olivee how to locate the enemy before using her instincts, now she'll be better at it. She has a knack for sensing danger already."

Madara murmured, "The woman is to be trained without question; I've already had to put up another barrier to make sure no one senses her chakra."

Hidan nodded, "I'll talk to her."

*He found the woman sitting gloomily under the tree at the lake, which he knew she would go there. "Babe, you don't need to be fucking out here in your condition."

"Condition?" "Your chakra is out of control, I could sense you here from the kitchen." The woman sighed, "I'm sorry….but I don't know how to suppress it."

The jashinist sat next to her and muttered, "We've all agreed to teach you babe. You'll learn." Despite the good news she didn't smile, "What about Kakuzu?"

"He refuses to have anything to fucking do with it." Olivia hung her head but leaned against her lover, "Why can't he be happy for me….this is all I ever wanted; to finally be of use to you guys."

* * *

He wrapped an arm around her with a smirk, "You know how he is…he's just too fucking overprotective of you. He does want you to be happy babe; but the news still has him on edge."

"I can understand why, I mean, I'm still in shock about it myself."

He chuckled, "I still can't fucking believe it either but now I better watch my fucking step or you'll really kick my ass!"

Olivia giggled and playfully slapped his leg, letting her lover take her back home.

The beginning of the life of ninja…it was exciting as terrifying.

"I just wish you didn't fucking lose your ankle bracelet. Jashin-sama isn't happy about it." "I know, but I can't find it anywhere! We've all searched the field where the fight was but it's gone."

"Well, you'll just have to fucking wear a necklace for the time being until we do fucking find it babe."

*Another month went by and she felt like she was in school.

Whenever they weren't on missions, someone was always teaching her something.

Itachi, Madara, and Zetsu were like school teachers, giving her book/scroll assignments whilst teaching her the basic fighting skills from time to time.

Hidan was racing her to build up her stamina until she collapsed from fatigue, but was inwardly proud she was improving. Tobi was doing the usual like he did before and like he predicted she was indeed doing well.

Kisame was helping her control her chakra and using hand signs to activate jutsu, testing to see what kinds would work well for her since her new style is ice because of that rogue ninja.

He roared with laughter when she tried to make a clone of Deidara with a shadow clone but it looked like a belly dancer wiggling with its arms above its head as the blonde tried to strangle her for humiliating him.

* * *

Her main flaw was hand to hand combat…..which was obvious and a huge problem. It depressed her but she couldn't help it, whenever she got scared she froze or thought she'd get hit she shielded herself and shut her eyes; or she didn't really try because she was afraid she looked or sounded silly fighting.

Kakuzu couldn't even watch, still miffed about the entire thing but even more, he still wouldn't teach her; mostly for her sake. His pride wouldn't let him tell his lover he was afraid….afraid of hurting her physically and emotionally.

He tried to count his money in silence but it proved difficult; he didn't mean to be so hard on her but he didn't want this kind of life for his small lover. Always having to be on guard, can't risk going out in public without a disguise, someone hunting you down for a bounty…the list goes on.

She was free, but now, she would be imprisoned.

Letting out a heavy sigh he rubbed his temples in aggravation, wishing the past events never happened despite the fact she seemed more enthusiastic than ever.

_One thing is for certain, she can never go on a real mission. Never. _

*Olivia was learning slowly but surely, her main concern though was her opponent as of now. Sasori stood there looking…well…dead serious…and quite frankly scared her.

Out of the blue he took over to teach her hand to hand combat, no one said a word to Kakuzu since he specifically told them not to let the puppet master do it; now they would find out why.

As the woman quickly found out….Sasori wasn't going to hold back.

He attacked her without a word and as she registered where he was she panicked, closing her eyes as he snapped, "Do NOT close your eyes in the face of the enemy!"

* * *

He landed a solid punch to her gut and sent her flying into a tree, thus breaking it in half as he gave her a moment to get to her feet.

If she wasn't a jashinist and a shinobi; her back and ribs would've been broken without a doubt. She wasn't used to this kind of pain, but shakily tried to stand up and spitting out the blood that gathered in her mouth before the redhead disappeared.

Focusing completely on his chakra she sensed him above her, the woman lunging out of the way and trying to avoid his next attacks as he kept at her.

"Your opponent will not be lenient with you just because you're weak, so you better start fighting back inside of dodging."

His words made her angry, trying to hit him but all he did was easily block them and slam her face down into the dirt.

Crying out in pain she clutched her bloody nose, tears swelling up in her eyes when she notices his puppet Hiruko.

She blubbered, "You..You didn't say anything about using jutsu!?"

The redhead snorted, "I didn't say otherwise now did I?"

All of a sudden the woman got a surge of strength to stay alive, leaping into the air to avoid the poisoned tail to keep from cutting her and making a few hand signs purely out of instinct and throwing ice shards at the puppet.

With nimble fingers he blocked her attack with the puppet, sending it on a full scale attack as she got close enough to throw a kunai attached with a paper bomb at him.

She aimed well to the base of the tail even though he easily blocked it once more.

When Olivia landed on the ground, skipping backwards to a halt as Sasori ran towards her he arched a brow when he began to slide; glancing onto the ground to see it was frozen.

* * *

He smirked at the clever move; having almost missed it when she threw that paper bomb; but what he didn't expect was the entire terrain to be iced over.

The woman skated on the ice with such speed around the puppet, reacting to pure instinct and the ice feeling natural to her she made a upwards hand movement and a stalagmite shot straight up from the ground and destroyed the puppet.

Focusing on trapping Sasori she made a cage like ice sculpture that trapped him before skidding to a halt in front of him, but all he did was grin and disappear in a cloud of smoke; a log taking his place.

_A shadow clone!?_

At that moment she was knocked onto the ground, her ice now melted once she lost control of it as the tip of the iron tail of the puppet was directly at her throat; the poison seeping out of it and dripping onto her skin.

"You let your guard down."

With those words said he arched a brow, kneeling down to see she lost consciousness with her eyes open. He put away his puppet and closed her eyes before gently picking her up, almost failing to stifle a laugh from the look on Hidan's and Deidara's face as he made his way inside.

Their mouths were hanging open, having observed the fight, and in total shock.

The others were in the same rut, especially Kakuzu who wanted to see what the commotion was about.

He waited impatiently as the redhead tended to her injuries, when he came out he snapped, "Why?" Sasori merely murmured, "You're her lover Kakuzu, you should know better than anyone my methods of teaching her how to fight is the only way to get through to her. She's self-conscious and this will put a stop to it so don't even think about scolding me."

The miser kept his mouth shut, regrettably agreeing with the puppet master, but he hated to see Olivia injured in anyway. He's seen it too many times for his liking.

Hidan saw his lover and slapped his behind chuckling, "That was so fucking hot wasn't it!?"

Kakuzu smirked and rolled his eyes, shuffling back into his room and trying to control his loud mouth lover from trying to rape her while she slept.

The fool just gets turned on by anything.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

* * *

**TBC:**

**I swear I've been waiting to do this story for so long, but here it is and I hope you readers like it because I want this to be a good one since she's now a ninja.**

**Review please and let me know if you like where this is going or not ;p**

***I know the cover for this story is weird but I couldn't really find a picture that suited it lol (it's supposed to be Kabuto/Orchimaru) **


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't happen at all the way Kakuzu wanted it to, but here it was…..far too soon in his point of view to even risk a chance like this.

"Absolutely not Madara."

The elder raven sighed, "Look, you lot have been slack on missions lately and earning more income for this organization is highly important. You of all people should know this Kakuzu."

The miser grunted bitterly, "But to send _her_ too is lunacy!"

Madara murmured coldly, "We're all aware of this but she has to go, these missions need to have at least two people to accomplish except one. That's why I'm sending her on the easiest mission along with Tobi for obvious reasons and since I'll be with Zetsu. It's been decided."

Kakuzu rubbed his tired eyes and stomped off angrily, clenching his fists in anger before trying to pack his supplies without thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

"Kakuzu?"

"….What?"

"Tobi will not let anything happen to Olivee….he rather die than see harm befall her. Tobi knows it's hard not to worry since she's not ready."

The miser glanced at the boy and gave him a curt nod, he knew he would let nothing happen to her but still…..it was far too soon.

Madara could just send him alone and let Olivia stay here where it was safe, but no, they all had a vote about it.

Most of them thought she needed to go ahead and get a head start on a simple mission, just like normal genin's would do; the mission was just a trade-off, give the merchant a scroll and he'll pay them for it.

* * *

"Kakuzu, she'll be fine. Our babe is fucking stronger than we think you know." "I know Hidan." The priest rested a hand on his lover's shoulder, "Then tell her that. She doesn't think you fucking give a damn about her right now."

Kakuzu snapped, "I do care about her damn it! I'm concerned of the consequences she may acquire and rogue ninja attacking because she's a woman! What if something happens…..we can't lose her again."

Hidan frowned, he remembered all too well the pain he felt when they thought she was dead after something going wrong when she was pregnant even though it was Jashin-sama's fault (Hidan hated to admit that); then when she left and got into trouble and was left for dead.

"We won't fucking lose her Kuzu, we'll bust our fucking asses to keep that from happening right?" The miser smirked, "Without a doubt."

*Outside their door and listening in on the conversation was their lover, smiling softly knowing that Kakuzu did care more than he let on. Sighing she went into the room, both lovers arching a brow until she pulled down the miser's mask and kissed him, then Hidan.

It was special and yet, made Hidan and Kakuzu uneasy for some reason…it felt like a farewell.

*The next morning the ninja set off, the zombie duo watching her wave off smiling along with Tobi in her new ninja gear.

She wore a black full piece fitted spandex material that looked like a one-piece bathing suit combined with a paired of thigh-high shorts all in one. It was low cut but the halter-top long fitted green over-shirt that went over came up higher but with splits across her bust to still be able to see the cleavage.

The rest was normal aside from having her kunai pouch made into her outfit on her right thigh and the other weapons on the rest; courtesy of Sasori who made them detachable just in case.

* * *

Tobi loved the outfit, still surprised she didn't pick blue since that color suited her best, but she said she liked green better.

It made her think of Kakuzu and she wore her cloak unzipped down to her chest like Hidan so this way her idols were a part of her….as silly as that may sound.

*The mission was simple enough; Tobi did the talking in a dead-tone serious voice whereas she kept silent and ended up glaring at the man's accomplice who kept looking at her breast.

Once Tobi got the funds he instantly growled at the man as he passed, "Stop ogling my partner unless you want your eyes ripped out."

The man flinched and instantly turned around and shuffled back into the building as the woman giggled. The boy could be so terrifying to no end and still baffled her.

The walk back seemed longer than it did going to their destination even more so when Olivia stopped dead in her tracks as Tobi arched a brow at her uneasy behavior whispering, "You sense something Olivee?"

"…Yeah….I don't like it." "Tobi can feel it too….the chakra is strange but familiar. Let's keep walking to avoid suspicion."

Their pace was slower but eventually the woman couldn't stand it, it felt like they were just walking straight into danger but Tobi kept urging her onward trying to calm her down.

"But Tobi….it's all around us. Shouldn't we go back?" "We can't Olivee, we're in a genjutsu. Tobi wasn't sure at first but now he's certain, whoever cast this is very skilled for me not to notice sooner."

All at once the image of the forest around them began to flicker, Tobi taking a deep breath before making a few hand signs to release it and made sure she did it too.

* * *

Tobi smirked at the woman since he was proud she distributed her chakra evenly and was successful in helping him; and keeping her cool was important too.

"Tobi….I'm sensing something over to your left." The boy didn't say a word, but was forced to grab the woman by the arm and leap away from a stream of kunai's soaring at them before landing swiftly on a limb of a tree.

A soft smug voice chuckled before morphing out from the brush, "Well, you did sense me after all~"

Tobi cursed under his breath and whispered very low Olivia could barely even understand him, "Run…as soon as Tobi attacks….run north as fast as you can and don't look back."

From the tone Olivia didn't dare ask why, the man below apparently was someone he knew and was to be reckoned with.

Now that she looked at him closely he matched a description of what Itachi told her of before; sliver/gray hair pulled back into a low-ponytail, dark eyes, thin round glasses, and advanced into medical attacks/techniques.

Tobi jumped onto the ground and asked coldly, "What brings you in these parts Kabuto?" The man smirked, "I'm merely retrieving something for Lord Orochimaru." "Then why attack us?"

Kabuto glanced up at the woman smirking, "Exactly as I said." Before Tobi could react the medical nin was in front of the woman in a flash but not before she ducked his glowing green hand and almost landing a sharp kick to his gut.

She jumped from the limb as Tobi attacked, doing exactly as was told while the two fought and running blindly though the forest to who knows where.

Her heart was beating so fast, slowing down to catch her breath since her stamina wasn't quite where it should be still, but mostly in fear for Tobi.

* * *

What if he wasn't strong enough to defeat Kabuto and need her help?

_No, I can't go against his demand. I'll probably get in his way._

After a while she stopped, resting near a stream in the brush…almost impatiently for what seemed like hours.

The sun was going down and Tobi still hadn't returned, she came out from her hiding spot and stretched and decided she better find shelter until she sensed his chakra.

The boy came out looking quite ruffled up as she sighed with relief, "There you are Tobi, I was getting worried."

He rubbed the back of his head cutely, "I'm ok, he was just more trouble than I thought." The woman instantly felt ill at ease, casually stretching her arms before turning her body sideways as she rested her hand on her pouch.

"I bet he was, but anyway you're here now and that's all that matters. I was just about to find some shelter since it's getting dark." The boy giggled, "That's a great idea Olivia, we have to make sure he doesn't follow us back home."

"….Right."

_Damn it what do I do? That's not my Tobi…he never speaks in first point of view unless he wants to scare someone and he's always called me by the nickname he gave me._

She decided to wing it and already had folded a paper bomb on her kunai as the boy got closer before she threw it at him and darted off.

* * *

*The fake Tobi quickly caught up with her and grabbed her ankle with a glowing hand, thus causing her to instantly fall before trying hastily to get back up but he touched her thigh as well.

Her leg wasn't reacting right and wouldn't move

"Yes, your leg is paralyzed." She glared at Kabuto, whose form changed back to normal as he mused, "Though I must admit, for such a weak thing you recognized my clone was a fake. I'm impressed since you're new to life as a ninja."

_How does he know that?_

"Where's Tobi!?"

"The boy was giving me more trouble than I bargained for when I summoned reinforcements; more specifically my lord. My best assumption is the boy is dead."

"Lyer! Tobi is stronger than you think and I know he got away."

Kabuto approached with a glowing hand and smirked as she tried to scurry backwards to keep away from him, stomping onto her chest to keep her still before snickering as he grabbed her forehead, "If so it doesn't matter, because you're coming with me. Sweet dreams."

*Kakuzu was pacing restlessly, it was almost nine pm and neither Olivia nor Tobi had returned.

"Something's wrong…they should've been back by now."

Hidan was fidgeting as well, clutching his scythe to his chest with a vague expression. The others didn't like this Deidara murmured, "I wish Zetsu would hurry and return un."

Sasori nodded, "It's been an hour and even he should've found them by now." Madara bit his lip nervously; he would never forgive himself if misfortune befell them because he made them all do a mission.

* * *

Kisame's head snapped up and growled, "I smell blood and lots of it." Itachi noticed as well, "I can sense Zetsu and…..Tobi?"

Hidan snapped, "Why did you say that like you wasn't fucking sure?" "It's faint and hard to tell."

Within minutes Zetsu came bursting in with a look of sheer terror on his face as he raced past everyone with a large bundle in his arms.

Sasori quickly leaped up from his seat and went into the medical room, rushing around and trying to get the details but Zetsu was of no help and made him leave the room and having Kakuzu there instead.

They uncovered the body and grimaced from the wounds, Kakuzu having to sew up the boy's cuts whereas Sasori was working on everything else and quickly to stop the bleeding.

Itachi had finally got Zetsu to make some sense, "He was barely breathing….I almost didn't know it was him for all the blood…."

The smell was sickening but Kakuzu and Sasori took care of it, the puppet announcing, "Tobi will be fine don't worry. He didn't lose any limbs but he was indeed poisoned."

"**Were you able to make an antidote?" **"Of course and he'll be fine, he just needs rest. Itachi, I need you to infiltrate his mind to see what happened to him and Olivia."

Itachi immediately did as was requested.

_Tobi was doing the best he could until he felt another presence and a jutsu knocked him clear across the woods when he saw the snake._

_The boy fought with everything he had, but he was against Kabuto as well and at a terrible disadvantage. When he fell, barely conscious due to the venom of the snakes that encased him he heard him speak._

"_Well Kabuto, it seems our little jashinist is all on her own now. Bring her to me whilst I finish off this fool." _

"_Yes Lord Orochimaru."_

_Tobi panicked and gathered what chakra he had before using an escape jutsu, Orochimaru not even bothering to follow since he didn't care; Tobi needed to get back to the others to inform them what happened and to stay alive in the process when Zetsu found him._

The raven cursed under his breath before returning back to the main room, regretting to tell them the worst news imaginable to them all.

**TBC:**


	3. Chapter 3

An eerie silence filled the room; no one was sure of what to say from hearing the news except frown and glare at the mere mention of Orochimaru's name….especially Itachi.

Kakuzu and Hidan were beyond livid and yet…..morose. Hidan made a small noise in his throat and buried his face in his hands, his body was visibly shaking from the many emotions building up inside him and he loathed it.

The miser was in the same rut, failing to hide his concern even behind his mask and merely sat next to his lover. It was hard to say who would speak first, which was unusual since in a crisis most of them would start yelling and destroying things but this information was calamitous.

Kisame finally cleared his throat, "Why would he kidnap her?" Zetsu murmured, **"How did he know about her is more relevant right now." **

Itachi pursed his lips, "In Tobi's memory he mentioned her being a jashinist." Hidan's head snapped up, "How does he fucking know about that!?"

The raven spoke softly, "The only logical explanation is that he was aware of yours and Kakuzu's encounter with Akio Nomura." Madara furrowed his brows, "That's been bothering me for some time now; I believe he was a follower of that snake to use his talent in hopes of stealing Hidan's immortality."

Sasori nodded, "I agree, we all know about his obsession to live forever." Kakuzu grumbled, "Damn it!"

Hidan jumped up from his seat, "So you fucking mean he kidnapped her so he can try to gain her immortality!?" Madara nodded, "We're certain." "He can't fucking get Jashin-sama's gift!?"

Deidara snapped, "So what!? That's not going to stop him from experimenting on her in hopes to discover some way of using it to his advantage! Think about it Hidan, he's tried to capture you remember un!"

As much as the albino hated to admit it, the blonde was right…they all were. He remembered being jumped from Orochimaru's followers many times but he was too strong and unpredictable to catch.

_They targeted her because she's easier to capture…..fuck!_

The priest stomped out of the room, leaving the others sitting there gloomily as Kakuzu shuffled out as well. **"So, how do we get her back?"**

That was a question in itself.

* * *

*"Well Kabuto, how is our little prisoner fairing hmm?"

Said man smirked and pushed the rim of his glasses up higher, "Almost as expected my lord." "How so?"

"She's responds to physical pain just like an average woman; however, she doesn't beg me to stop. When I asked her why she just glared and said there was no point because she knew I wouldn't. A rather unique woman, stubborn if anything, but her fragile state of mind will break soon enough."

The snake chuckled and murmured, "Interesting indeed. Have you analyzed her chakra yet?" "Yes, it's nothing too special but she also has another chakra nature she isn't aware of; a very interesting combination that could prove useful to us."

The yellow orbs lit up with intrigue, "Two chakra natures? She's a lucky girl to be so fortunate aside from being a jashinist. I'm aware of the ice style but what of the other?"

Kabuto murmured, "Lightning."

Orochimaru's eyes widened but frowned, "That's impossible Kabuto. That would mean many natures would've been skipped for ice and lightning to be in sync."

"I was surprised as well my lord, but it's true. My hypothesis is that she was already suited to be of lightning style techniques if she were able to do it, but when that rogue accidently gave her his own nature it triggered the other to appear over time once her body grew accustomed to having chakra and being able to use it. It's a rather rare occurrence as you can see."

The snake thought about this silently until he grinned evilly, "This is very beneficial to us Kabuto, if only she was properly trained she would make an ideal vessel for me, but no matter, her being a jashinist is just an even better advantage. You were fortunate to spy on Akio Nomura's mission, who would have thought he'd have led us to another jashinist…preferably a weak one. Kabuto."

"Yes?" "We shall keep this girl; she may be very useful in the long run with the unique power she possesses. You shall train and make sure she knows her place whilst also still experimenting on her body to obtain any information I can use to gain a jashinist's immortality and maybe find the source behind this power."

"Very well my lord, but I doubt she'll go along with this."

The snake chuckled, "I'm well aware of this, but no fear; once you cast _that_ justu on her she won't remember a thing about her former life no matter what mind barriers Itachi placed in her mind. She'll be solely devoted to serving me and my causes."

Kabuto grinned just as evilly, "Yes Lord Orochimaru."

* * *

**TBC: **

**I really tried to make this chapter make sense but sometimes I can't get the words out right lol.**

**Any who hope this makes sense what's going on so far, if not just PM me and I'll try to explain again ;p**

Hope this chapter answers your question *finalfan21* :3

**P.S. If you don't know who Akio Nomura is….read my story 'Fate' since it comes before this just to remind you readers**

I know this chapter is short than the other two but I've been busy with work and drama at home but I'm still trying to write what I can so be happy I still writing, plus I'm into super paper mario so that's another thing LOL :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kakuzu and Hidan stood at the spot where her tracks stopped as the others went to the location where Tobi fell.

They couldn't find anything to use to help them find her, which considering who they're dealing with didn't surprise them…it was just disappointing.

Kakuzu arched a brow at Hidan, who wandered off before he followed and caught up to him grumbling, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to fucking find her." "Hidan, think rationally. We need to be prepared and consult with the others to search the entire terrain first." "We don't have fucking time for that and I don't give a fuck right now about anything but her. I'm surprised you're not old man."

The miser glared and grabbed his lover by his cloak snarling, "I'm trying to keep a level head so we don't lose our composure searching for her!" The priest glanced off to the side and shrugged him off, "Whatever. Catch up with me when you're done fucking planning your trip."

Kakuzu watched him go with a frown, he knew words wouldn't get through to the hot head except force; but right now wasn't the time. The miser turned back to do what he thought was best and would track his idiot of a lover quickly enough.

* * *

*Olivia yawned and sleepily rubbed her eyes, blinking around curiously to where she was. Once her heart stopped racing she tried to sit up but instantly fell back down with a pained whimper, her body felt like it was on fire…or the pain made it feel that way.

_What happened? More importantly where am I?_

"So, you're awake at last Olivia?" Her attention was brought to a man with glasses as he pushed a button on some remote control to make the medical bed prop her up more comfortably.

"Who are you?" The man frowned sadly, "You don't remember?" Shaking her head he sighed, "This is more troubling than I thought; those ninja really did do a number on you in more ways than one." "What are you talking about?"

He went to her side and murmured, "You apparently have amnesia but at least you know who you are so that will make your recovery rate excel much faster. I'm your sensei Kabuto and during a training mission we were jumped by some skilled shinobi and were severely outnumbered. I managed to get you away with your life but you're body will heal quickly."

Olivia arched a brow, "Then how come you're not hurt?" "I'm a medical nin and can heal myself much quicker than I could for you, plus my injuries weren't as serious as yours since I'm skilled in battle more than you. You're still new to all this."

Once the girl thought about it he was right, that shinobi accidently transferred his chakra nature to her when she wasn't even a ninja…but…it didn't make sense.

_Why did that happened anyway? I wasn't a ninja so….unless it's because I'm a jashinist._

"Be calm, everything will be alright you'll see. At least let me remind you of your position here. You serve Lord Orochimaru and are to never question his decisions, but mostly you'll be under my wing. Oh, I found this for you."

He handed her ankle bracelet to her and she took it with a small smile, "Thank you….I thought….I thought I lost it?" "You did in the battle but I managed to locate it, I mean, I did get it for you after all. At any rate, rest now. We'll have plenty of time to catch up once you're well."

When he left she furrowed her brows in confusion since he didn't look at all familiar, neither did anything about this place.

Carefully caressing the charm she murmured, "I remember this being a gift from someone special…someone I loved…..but it wasn't Kabuto was it?"

_I wish I could remember._

* * *

*Hidan sneezed and looked around, muttering to himself someone was talking about him again as he sniffed from the chilly air.

He's been searching for three days by himself, having heard nothing from the miser or anyone else. It made him wonder if they even left to find her, the weather turning colder….especially at night wasn't helping.

"Maybe I should've fucking packed at least a blanket and some food."

He turned the thoughts of going back out of his head, deciding to call it a night and found a secluded cave to start a fire.

It wasn't even ten minutes he was bundled up in his cloak when he nodded off…..and dreamt.

"_Hidan." _

_He looked around the dismal foggy terrain and instantly knew where he was, especially when the figure calling him stood before him as he quickly knelt to his knee. "Jashin-sama!"_

"_I trust you know why I'm here Hidan."_

_His god didn't sound pleased at all and that was never a good sign. The jashinist muttered, "I know…but I'm searching for her. I won't fucking stop looking!" _

"_I'm aware of that, but tragedy always occurs in this world; even to my followers though I cannot assist though I may desire to."_

_Hidan lifted his head up and asked, "So…you're not here just because she's fucking gone Jashin-sama?" _

_His god shook his head, "No, I'm expressing my concern to you about the reason why Olivia has been taken." "I fucking know why but he can't get your power!"_

_Jashin rested a hand on his most loyal follower's head and spoke in a deadly tone, "It angers me that some unworthy fool would even try; making my beloved follower suffer a fate worse than hell to acquire my strength and gift of immortality!"_

_Hidan felt like he was going to burst in tears because of the fury his god was sending through his veins…but mostly from the hint he just received. _

"_Hear me my child, I cannot locate her for you but I can ease your mind to inform you that your paths will cross very soon. What you do henceforth is up to you, don't waste this opportunity."_

"_Never Jashin-sama….never."_

* * *

"Hidan? Hidan?"

The jashinist snorted and saw the miser kneeling next to him, almost sighing with relief as he placed more wood on the fire. "You let the fire get too low." "….Sorry."

The miser sat next to him and held him, "It'll be warmer this way." "Thanks….I am cold." Kakuzu nodded but didn't scold him for almost freezing to death, he knew he had a lot on his mind and was just thankful for finding him when he did.

Hidan curled closer to the heap of warmth and murmured sadly, "She's suffering Kakuzu." The miser merely grunted as a response, he didn't wish to know that but he already had a gut feeling it was true.

"Jashin-sama said our paths would cross soon." "What!? When?" "I don't fucking know, but we can't waste this chance to bring her home."

Kakuzu sighed as he watched Hidan drift off to sleep almost instantly after muttering that useful piece of information but settled for fiddling with the soft hair instead.

They both have been through enough already; some rest was needed to begin their search again in the morning.

**TBC:**


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on now, no need to be stubborn."

The woman scowled and muttered bitterly, "You wouldn't be saying that if you were in my shoes." Kabuto merely chuckled, "I promise this time it won't hurt."

She sighed, "Fine….get it over with." The medical nin injected her with a fatal poison, the woman instantly losing her breath and strength before falling onto the ground. She lost her vision and then numbness spread throughout her body, then slowly her heart stop beating altogether.

For a moment she thought she was dead….again….but within a few minutes she opened her eyes to see Kabuto gaining another blood sample and examining it under a microscope.

Olivia sat up slowly, gradually feeling better but she wasn't happy…not at all. The past two weeks has been nothing but pure dismal boredom.

Sure she learned from her training which was the only activity she was allowed to do, even finding out she had two chakra natures instead of one. She couldn't really figure out how to use it yet but she was trying….even though this wasn't good enough for Orochimaru or Kabuto.

Just the thought made her angry, no she wasn't a damn prodigy but so what!? It's not like she can learn this overnight.

"Olivia?" "What?"

He arched a brow from her angry tone before asking softly, "Why so glum all of a sudden?" The woman glanced at him, "I'm tired of these experiments sensei."

He rested a hand on her shoulder with a chuckle, "I know but this gift of yours is exceedingly important in making Lord Orochimaru pleased." "Yeah but…..I don't like it. Not to mention I'm tired of being kept inside all the time."

* * *

The man smirked and turned her face to give her a small peck as she turned away from him. "I can't help that our lord's order is absolute, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun does it?"

He tried to fondle her breasts but she grabbed both his wrists murmuring softly, "No…I'm not ready for that yet."

_He said we were lovers before I lost my memory but even so…it doesn't feel right. I'm not saying he's lying but I don't like him touching me intimately._

He seemed to catch the hint before muttering bitterly, "You might never be with this attitude." "Why can't you just wait and give me time to get use to all this shit I'm dealing with!?"

His expression didn't change but he did murmur more gently, "I do have a surprise for you if you behave today; we're going out on a scouting mission to give you more experience."

That news made her grin in excitement but in her mind she was pissed off since he directly avoided her question again.

She followed him without a word, dressing more warmly since the weather just keeps turning cooler since it was autumn but despite the scenery and sunlight….she was more confused than ever.

_He said he gave me the bracelet, but he hasn't done anything sweet for me yet. All he's been trying to do is get in my pants and he doesn't seem to care whether I'm happy or not….what kind of relationship is that? I wouldn't stoop so low to be with a guy like that!_

Out of the blue a yell snapped her out of her thoughts, "OLIVIA!"

Her reaction was too slow as some man grabbed her against his chest, his amethyst orbs lit up happily as they pierced straight into her own before he crashed their lips together.

* * *

It happened so fast so didn't know what to do, some random ninja just grabbed and kissed her! What the hell!?

She realized she was kissing back until she snarled under her breath and elbowed him in the gut, grabbing his arm and hurling him against the tree trunk before throwing onto the ground before glaring for all its worth.

_What in hell is wrong with this guy!? Why would he just come up and kiss me, he's got some damn nerve!_

Kabuto came to her side on the limb attending to a nasty cut on his arm as she watched the man crack his sore back muttering many curses.

She couldn't help but take in his appearance though; slicked back silver hair, nice height and build, devilish features, and those damn eyes….he was very handsome.

He looked up at her in confusion, why she didn't know when another ninja showed up. This one was huge and wore a mask, very mysterious but with a certain charm. She wanted to see what was under his mask.

"Olivia?" His voice was extremely deep and rough; sadly it intimidated her for a moment until she replied, "What?"

The smaller man beat him to the punch, "Get the fuck down here and let's go home!" Her eyes widened a bit and glanced at Kabuto, who glared at them as she asked, "Do you know them sensei?"

"SENSEI!? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER FOUR EYES!?"

Kabuto sneered, "I haven't done a thing and they're not worth our time Olivia, let us go." "She's not going anywhere. Don't believe his lies Olivia." "Olivia!? Babe, don't you remember us!? Hidan! Kakuzu!"

The woman bit her lip nervously, hearing him call her 'babe' made her feel light headed for some reason. It didn't sound at all odd hearing it from this stranger and baffled her.

* * *

She looked back and forth between the men, confused as hell to whom was telling the truth but settled for remaining silent as Kabuto did the talking for her.

"She wants nothing to do with you two, she serves Lord Orochimaru and will never join your group no matter what lies you tell her."

Hidan snapped and began to attack, Kakuzu as well when she intervened Hidan. Kabuto had to focus on the miser whereas Hidan clashed with his small lover.

He could tell she was stronger already physically, making a hand sign to throw some shards of ice as he directly took the attack to slam her onto the ground.

Coughing like mad the woman quickly staggered to her feet, leaping at the man and touching his arm to acquire the blood she needed.

Hidan knew what she was up to and did the same to her; she didn't realize he was making the same form on the ground as she was until their bodies changed color.

They were so close and yet so far apart.

Olivia asked softly, "You..You're a jashinist too?" "Yeah babe, it's because of me you became one. We're the same."

She muttered, "We shouldn't be fighting then right?" "No, so let's call a fucking truce babe." The woman stepped out of the circle and let him approach her slowly when he noticed the glimmer on her ankle, "You found it!?"

"Hmm?" "The bracelet I gave you! I had to fucking go through hell to get that fucking gold to have that made for you!" Before she could respond Kabuto landed in between them and grabbed her arm and disappeared in a puff of smoke; leaving Hidan falling to his knees in despair.

* * *

*She flinched from the sharp sting to her cheek as her sensei scolded her, "What were you thinking!? First you let your guard down when he grabbed you, and then you go and take the foolish notion to allow him to get near you! Do you WANT to get captured by the enemy!?"

Olivia never seen Kabuto this angry and he was terrifying, but that didn't stop her from muttering, "Of course not, but…" "No buts!"

This time she snapped, "Damn it listen to me! They couldn't be the enemy! If they really wanted to capture me as you say they would've injured me or worse."

Kabuto pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation, "What makes you think they're not the enemy?" "My instincts told me they weren't a threat. That's why I let my guard down and got too close."

"It was a plot you fool! They're very skilled in controlling their true intentions." "If that's so then they're stronger than Orochimaru!"

SMACK!

"Don't you ever say blasphemous things like that about our lord!" She didn't hide her tears and muttered bitterly, "I'm just saying this because he doesn't even bother to hide his true intentions….how can you deceive when you always want someone to be frightened of you?"

"Enough, go to your room and you're never to speak of this again. As punishment you'll be getting double experimental time tomorrow once your body recovers."

The woman kept silent and did as she was told, collapsing on the bed in tears whispering, "I hate it here." Sniffling she brought her fingertips to her lips, remembering the kiss and it helped ease her mind somewhat.

_As strange as it sounds…I liked it. Who are they? They seem to know me so maybe…._

* * *

*In the middle of the night she left her room, groggily mind you but she couldn't sleep a wink. All she could think about was those two men…she wanted to talk to them.

Near the exit the two guards stopped her, "You know the rules, you're not to leave this hideout without Kabuto or Lord Orochimaru."

Olivia replied innocently, "I just want some fresh air guys and I can't sleep." "Not our problem, now scat."

She sighed, "Please….just let me go outside." "No!"

"I'm sorry but I didn't want to do this." She made a few hand signs as they sneered at her, actually letting their feet get incased with ice since they were fire style users.

"You know that won't work on us." "We'll make sure to tell about your insubordination and will have front row seats at your punishment."

The two began to melt the ice away when she smirked, "So stupid."

They knew she used ice, but they wasn't aware of her other nature. The was the only way she figured out how to use it, sending currents of electricity throughout the ice and when the ice melted, thus creating water…well…the results are a nasty _shock_.

The foolish guards ended up electrocuting themselves and passed out, the woman rushing away as fast as she could.

*Hidan snarled under his breath again, "It's all my fucking fault! She was right there and I fucking let her slip away." Kakuzu frowned, "No Hidan, you were doing what you thought was best."

"I fucking failed don't you get it!? This was our one chance to fucking bring her home and I screwed it up!"

The miser didn't know what to say, he didn't want to blame his lover and no right to, but what's done is done. He was furious as well but he chose not to show it for once…his angel….would never return. That fact hurt worse than any blade ever could.

* * *

It wasn't long before Hidan jumped up and whispered, "You sense that?" "It's probably a trap Hidan." "I don't fucking care…it's her."

He stepped out of the barrier Kakuzu placed up and made his chakra completely obvious, sensing her coming closer and closer until she was right on top of him.

The miser was already standing to make a move for any sign of trouble when he saw the woman land on the ground gracefully in front of Hidan.

The two jashinists just stared at each other when she asked quietly, "Can we talk?" Choking back his excitement he nodded, motioning for her to sit in his seat as he made another whilst Kakuzu analyzed her just in case she was a clone.

"So..uh…what do you want to fucking talk about?"

The woman and miser rolled their eyes and the action made them look at each other before she asked, "Who are you? How do you know me?"

*The three talked quietly for some time but nothing rang a bell to the woman, but she was enjoying their company none the less.

"I know this is awkward but…can I go with you guys? I don't want to go back to Orochimaru and Kabuto….being fed more lies and experimented on."

"I don't think that'll be necessary."

Kabuto stood atop the tree limb along with some other skilled ninja when without warning, a huge battle emerged. It lasted quite a while but in the end, the three escaped.

Hidan had the woman hurled over his shoulder since he was faster as Kakuzu took care of the rest, keeping Kabuto at bay as the jashinists got away.

* * *

*Luckily Deidara was up in the sky keeping watch when the commotion caught his eye on his clay bird, swooping down and getting their attention.

Hidan leaped onto the bird, soon followed by Kakuzu as they made their getaway. The blonde smirked, "It's a good thing Danna sent me to check out this area then un."

Hidan just rested against the miser, whereas the woman did too if somewhat nervously as they flew back home.

Upon arrival Kakuzu told them all not to crowd her as she slowly greeted them all. Itachi motioned for her to follow him, "I need to check your mind Olivia if I may."

The woman shook her head, "No! I'm not being an experiment again!" "You misunderstand, that snake may have done alterations to your mind and I need to remove them….please. Trust me."

Olivia whimpered a bit but eventually nodded, she did feel like she could trust him too as she stretched out on the bed.

*The others waited patiently until the raven returned. "I thought as much." Kakuzu asked, "Well?"

"It's a good thing I set up my own barrier in her mind so no tampering could be done. I could see where Orochimaru tried to obliterate and rewrite all her memories but due to my protective barrier, the only thing he managed to do was to erase anything and everything to do with us."

"It was wise for us to do that when we did to avoid something like that from happening." Deidara agreed with his lover as Tobi asked, "Does Olivee remember us now?"

Before Itachi could respond they all heard a blood curdling scream that sent her lovers running in there; she was writhing like mad and crying, still screaming as Hidan grabbed her by the shoulders to snap her out of it when she collapsed completely.

Kakuzu checked her pulse and then gently shook her, "Olivia?" Hidan did it next, then again, and again until he was jerking her small body back and forth violently, "Wake up babe! Fucking wake up!"

Kisame and Zetsu had to literally drag the zombie duo away as Sasori and Itachi inspected the woman's mind again, coming out within minutes to find out what was wrong; the outcome was catastrophic.

Sasori murmured quietly, "The stress and recollection of regaining her memories was too much for her mind to handle….and….."

Itachi finished, "She's in a coma."

**TBC:**

**I hope this chapter makes sense with her memories even though I left it at a terrible cliff-hanger BUT all will be explained again and the quest for them to search her inner mind/subconscious (whatever you want to call it lol) next chapter**

**Next chapter Lexy pops up too….just FYI ;p**


End file.
